White Horse
by AnimeFreaks319
Summary: AU. An accident that forces Kagome and Souta to live with their cousins, also leaves Kagome to deal with some unpleasant characters. Mainly Inu/Kag and Mir/San. Highschool fic.
1. Flashback

_Flashback, February 11th, 2009. Tokyo, Japan._

_**Kagome P.O.V **_

_The uproar of the alarm clock on the nightstand made me suddenly jump from the bed. I felt like absolute hell. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and took in my surroundings. A medium-sized cherry oak dresser stood against the wall, only a few decimeters away from the matching desk. A single nightstand was placed next to the double bed which was pushed against the wall. These had been my living quarters for the past month. Since the accident..._

_I shook my head to rid my mind of the thoughts I knew would come drifting back and pushed myself up and out of bed. With intense sluggishness, I made my way to the bathroom, turned on the shower, stripped my clothes off and got in._

_As the water hit my every aching limb, my mind wandered back to the thoughts I had forbidden myself from thinking about. It was only one month ago. I still can't help thinking it was somehow my fault. It's funny how something that can affect your life so much can happen in such a short amount of time. _

_**Flashback**_

_I can remember that night clearly. I had been such a brat; demanding that mom to come pick me up from volleyball practice. If only I knew of what was going to occur, I would've gladly taken the bus. When I got off the phone with mom, I plopped onto the ground, crossing my legs and arms, glaring enviously at every car that passed._

_I waited, and waited, until I simply got fed up. I grabbed my bag, threw my ball in and stomped off. Not caring that the bright, sunny day had suddenly turned into a dark, stormy one. I just wanted to get home. _

_It took me up to almost an hour to walk home in the pounding rain. Once I managed to yank the door open, I slammed it with all the strength I had in me. I was pissed. I was beyond pissed. My mother had left me to walk home, knowing completely well that the weather was beyond bad. I started screaming, and cursing, using every swear word I knew. Thinking back to it now, I'm ashamed of the way I acted. Like a stuck up brat, because what happened next, brought my world crashing down around me. _

_Souta, my little brother ran into the room, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" he screamed. I has just walked home, in the pouring rain. I was not ready to put up with his bullshit. So I turned around to give him a piece of my mind, but stopped abruptly when I saw his tear-stained face. _

"_Souta.. what's wrong?" I asked, now worried._

_He broke down and crumpled to the floor, his body shaking with sobs. _

"_Souta!" I yelled really scared now. I ran to his side, and knelt down beside him. "What's wrong? Where's mom?" I asked, as my voice begun to loose it's original strength._

_His sobs increased as he slowly brought his face up to mine. _

"_Mom..."_

"_What about mom?" I asked, already fearing what I was about to hear._

"_Mom... was in an accident... she was on her way to pick you up from practice when..." he paused and took in a shaky breath. "when she was hit head on, by a minivan. The driver had apparently been drinking. I'm not too sure on anything else, but that's what gramps said when he called me from the hospital..."_

_I collapsed on the ground from my kneeling position._

_What? My mom... my mom had been in an accident? What? No. It wasn't possible. It wasn't. Just this morning I saw her before I left for school. I laughed with her **just **this morning. This was** not **possible. It just couldn't be._

"_Nee-chan?" Souta whispered as he waved his hand vigorously in front of my face, snapping me out of my internal battle. I whipped my head towards him, and one look at his broken face was enough to tell me that it **had** happened. _

"_Which hospital was mom put in?" I asked my voice quivering as I slowly stood, pulling my little brother up with me. _

"_The local hospital," he whispered._

_I nodded as I yanked out my phone and called a taxi. Fifteen minutes later, the taxi arrived, I ran out the door with my little brother hot on my trail. I had to see my mom. _

_**End of Flashback **_

_I opened my eyes and sighed. Anything can happen in the blink of an eye. Once I had arrive at the hospital, I had discovered that my mother had suffered massive head trauma, and the chances of her surviving were slim to none. Grandpa had suffered a heart attack. He was put in intensive care and had died shortly after, along with my mother._

"_Kagome!" Came a sudden voice, "Hurry up, or we're gonna be late!" said my cousin, and best friend as she pounded on the door._

"_I'm coming Sango!" I called back as I wiped the tears from my eyes, and finished up with my shower._

_Walking out into my room, I grabbed a pair of old worn out sweatpants, and an oversized sweater. What did it matter what I looked like? Everything I ever cared about in life was gone. I let my wet hair hang loosely around my shoulders. Looking in the mirror I sighed. "A fresh start," I told myself as I picked up my bag and left my room. _

"_Ready for your first day?" Sango asked me as I walked into the kitchen. _

_I shrugged as I dropped my bag to the floor and plopped into a chair. Sango had her back turned to me as she was preparing breakfast. I took this opportunity to observe what she was wearing. My cousin definitely was beautiful. Beyond beautiful even. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and a tight red t-shirt. Her long hair had been straightened and was left hanging loosely around her shoulders. I was never able to get over the fact that I was related to her. _

_Turning around, she placed a plate with bacon and eggs in front of me. _

"_Where are Souta and Kohaku?" I asked as I eyed my plate, not really in the mood to eat anything. _

"_They should be down any minute now," Sango replied as she sat herself down across from me._

_I could feel her eyes on me as I slowly started eating my food. Knowing her, she probably won't let me leave unless I finish it. _

_I glanced up at her, and met her eyes. _

"_How are you Kagome?" she asked with concern evident on her face._

"_Good, why?" I asked, knowing completely well why she had asked._

"_You know Kagome, if there's anything you want to talk about, you can tell me you know. We've been like sisters since birth." she said as she leaned forward in her seat._

"_I'm fine Sango, really. What would make you think I wasn't?" I asked._

"_Well for one thing, you **never **dress like **that**," she said referring to my worn out clothes._

_I shrugged, "I didn't feel like dressing up. Is that wrong?" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice._

_Sango sighed, "No, I suppose not," she said looking a bit hurt._

_I looked down feeling guilty. Sango only asked because she cared about me. Sighing I looked back to meet her gaze._

"_I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."_

_She gave me a knowing look as she nodded. "No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have prodded like that." she said smiling. "But if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always open to it." _

_I smiled gratefully, "I know, thanks."_

_Kohaku and Souta came running in laughing, "Let's go!" they yelled as they started pulling Sango, and I out of our seats. _

"_Don't you guys want to eat anything?" Sango asked as she tried to push her little brother off of her._

"_No, we're not hungry let's go!" he said with pleading eyes, "I wanna show Souta around the school before it gets too crowded!"_

"_Yeah, can we go please?" asked Souta looking at me with pleading eyes. _

_I smiled, glad that my baby brother was smiling again._

_I looked at Sango who was still trying to push Kohaku off of her. _

"_Shall we go?" I asked laughing as Sango and Kohaku both fell off the chair onto the floor._

"_Yeah, let's leave before Kohaku kills me." said an annoyed Sango as she pushed her brother off, and went to grab her keys and jacket._

_I laughed as I walked out the door. It felt nice to smile again._

_**Inuyasha P.O.V **_

_I groaned as I rolled over and slammed my fist against my goddamned alarm clock. _

"_Fucking school," I muttered rolling to face the wall. Just as I was starting to knock out again my phone rang. Muttering every swear word I could think of, I yanked it off my night side table. _

"_What?" I growled into the receiver ready to give the caller a piece of my mind. _

"_Inu baby, what's wrong?" came the voice of my beloved girlfriend Kikyo._

"_Nothing," I grumbled, "Just have a killer headache." I said as I touched my head, last night's party had really taken a lot out of me._

"_Oh my poor baby," she whined into the phone. "You will be coming to school right? Remember what the principal said? If you miss another day, you'll be suspended."_

"_Fuck I know!" I said, feeling my headache get worse, and worse. Sometimes I think talking to Kikyo makes my life more difficult. But hey, she was hot. Correction, the hottest girl in school. _

"_I'm sorry Inu-kins," she said sounding hurt._

_I sighed, "It's okay, I'm sorry for yelling," _

"_Well, once school's over, I'll make **all **of your problems disappear." she said in a very **seductive** voice. Did I mention she was amazing in bed? The best out of all of my relationships, automatically making her a keeper. _

"_Oh I'll definitely be looking forward to that," I growled._

_She laughed, "Get ready, I'll see you at school, bye, I love you."_

"_Me too." I said before hanging up. _

_Even though Kikyo and I had been together for almost a year now, I was never quite able to bring my self to say those three words every couple shares amongst each other, at least once in their relationship. For some reason, it just didn't feel right to me. But hey, if Kikyo wasn't complaining about it, then why should I dwell over it? Right?_

_I glanced over at the clock and realized it was 7:20. _

"_Shit!" I swore as I got up and ran to the bathroom fully aware of the fact that I was going to be late. Again. _

_**Kagome P.O.V**_

"_You can do this, You can do this, You can do this..." I kept chanting to myself as Sango and I made our way to class. We didn't have homeroom together, but she promised she would help me get there. As we were walking through the halls, I took this as an opportunity to observe my new school which consisted of; people, people walking, people laughing, people talking, people swearing, people showing **affection** towards each other. Yup, it was high school alright. _

"_We're here," said Sango abruptly stopping my mental blabber. _

_I turned to look at my classroom. It looked just like any other classroom. All square and whatnot._

"_Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" asked Sango, her voice laced with worry._

_I shifted so that I was now facing her. I put on the best smile I could muster, and hope it came across as a sign of confidence, and not internal struggle. _

"_I'm fine really, stop worrying!" I said as I gently nudged her with my elbow._

_Sango didn't really seem to buy it, but she smiled nonetheless. _

"_If you're sure..."_

"_I am, really," I smiled. _

"_Okay well, class is going to start soon, and my homeroom is at the other end of the school... so I should probably get going..."_

"_It's okay, you go, I'll be fine." I reassured her._

"_Okay," She said smiling, she gave me a quick hug before turning around to leave. I watched her go and sighed. _

_The bell rang just then signaling class was about to start. So I faced the door, took a deep breath, and walked into my doom._

_People turned to look as I entered the room. Who would've thought people go in early? The seats were almost all full. I stood there awkwardly for a few moments trying to find somewhere to sit when I noticed two empty seats, side by side, in the far corner. I made my way over, completely aware of the stares, and looks people were giving me. I was able to pick up on some of what was being said. It went a little something like this; **"New girl?" "Look at how she's dressed," "She looks homeless" "So this is the new girl? DAMN I wanted her to be hot." **_

_Okay, **ouch.** I know I wasn't dressed to my usual standards, but still, **ouch. **These people didn't even know me, and here they were judging me based on how I looked. _

_I rolled my eyes as I arrived at my desk, 'Whatever, who cares what these people think about me?' I plopped down in my chair and put my head on my desk. This was going to be a long day, I could already feel it._

_The final bell rang, and the class was now full. I was happy to see that no one sat in the seat beside me, I like to be alone. _

"_Morning class," came a male voice._

"_Morning Mr. Totosai," replied the class._

_'So this is the teacher' I observed. _

"_We were supposed to get a new student today," he said squinting at a piece of paper, "Kagome Higurashi?" he asked as he looked up from the paper._

_I timidly rose my hand as the class turned to stare at me. _

"_Ah, there you are," he said smiling at me, "Class this is Kagome Higurashi, I expect you to welcome her with open arms into our home."_

_'Home? What the-' I thought when suddenly the door opened. _

"_Inuyasha, late again I see." Mr. Totosai said shaking his head. _

"_Keh," said the boy 'Inuyasha'_

"_I need to make some photocopies class," said Mr. Totosai, "I'll be back in a few minutes." he said before leaving._

_Inuyasha totally disregarding what Mr. Totosai has said, turned and walked in what appeared to be my direction. He made his way over, and collapsed in the chair right beside mine. _

_I was too shocked to do anything but gape at him. **He** came and sat next to **me**? Not only that, but this boy was... well hot. More than hot even, he was **smoking.** His long black hair, the way he dressed. 'Oh my god.' _

"_What's up with the rags Kikyo?" he asked as he turned to look right at me._

_That was when I stopped breathing. I swear I had died and gone to heaven. His eyes were an amazing shade of brown, his face was that of an angel. He looked at me with confusion written across his face._

"_Wait... you're not Kikyo..." he said slowly as if his brain was trying to understand rocket science. _

_I probably looked like a fish, sitting there with my mouth hanging open and gaping at him as if I were a starving child who had just seen food for the first time in their life. _

"_Uh, can you speak?" he asked looking as if he didn't know what to do._

"_Gumba..." I said, still in awe at his beauty. _

"_Right..." he said giving me a strange look as he turned to face the front of the class. _

_'Gumba? What the fuck was that? What the fuck is wrong with me, I just made a fool of myself in front of the most hottest guy in existence!' _

_I was about to open my mouth to try and do a little damage control, when the door opened yet again, this time to reveal a female. _

"_INUYASHA!" The girl squealed as she ran into the room acting as if she owned the place. However, her excitement turned into a mixture of what appeared to be anger, and constipation as she stopped right in front of my desk._

"_What is **that**?" she asked, obviously referring to me. _

"_I don't know, I think the new chick, but I don't think she can speak." said Inuyasha looking at me as if I were a lab rat. _

_I was about to open my mouth to try and save what little dignity I has left, when that girl shrieked, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SEAT YOU BITCH. THAT IS **MY** MAN. UNDERSTOOD? MEANING HE IS OFF LIMITS, NOW LEAVE."_

_I winced as she went berserk on me. Immediately I stood up and grabbed all of my belongings as I scanned the class (who's attention was now completely on me) for another empty seat. The only one I could find was one beside a boy with long hair in a ponytail. _

_I quietly sat down beside him and glanced at him as he gave me a look of pure disgust. _

"_HA, Kouga, I feel your pain man!" I heard someone laugh from behind me._

_That comment hurt. It wasn't like I was some walking disease or something. _

_I sighed as Mr. Totosai returned with the photocopies, and started handing them out. 'This is gonna be one hell one a ride.'_

_**Inuyasha P.O.V **_

_I parked my car in the school parking lot. It was empty out seeing as I was already fifteen minutes late. I really could care less about school. There was nothing interesting about it at all. The only reason I even bothered to waste my time with this unneeded crap was so that I could spend more time with Kikyo. _

_I made my way to my locker and grabbed my textbook. If I went to class without it again, the old fart, (Mr. Totosai) would give me one of his trademark lectures about how if I forget my textbook, then my whole life would be ruined, and I would be forced to live on the side of the road as a hobo._

_I slammed my locker shut, and walked to class, my thoughts changing from Mr. Totosai, to Kikyo. I was suddenly very excited to get to class. Kikyo was like my drug, it was like I **needed** her, without her it was as if my life would never be complete. _

_Arriving at my class, I opened the door and stepped in my eyes immediately going to the corner where Kikyo and I both sat. 'What the fuck,' I thought as I took in her outfit. She looked like someone who had been living on the streets. _

"_Inuyasha, late again I see." Mr. Totosai said shaking his head._

"_Keh," I said rolling my eyes as I made my way over to my seat. I heard the old geezer say something before leaving, but I didn't really care. My eyes were only on the girl sitting in the seat beside mine. She was looking down at her desk, so I couldn't really see her face._

"_What's up with the rags Kikyo?" I asked. This made her turn to look at me._

_That was when it hit me. This wasn't Kikyo, but she certainly did look a lot like her. I studied her face as she looked at me. She seemed... pretty? Kind of? I couldn't really tell with her oversized clothes, and the frizzy hair hanging around her face. _

"_Wait... you're not Kikyo..." I said slowly. _

_She was looking at me, no correction, she was **staring** at me. Kind of like a fish, with her mouth hanging open. I smirked inwardly, 'She's probably never seen anyone, or **anything**, as amazingly attractive as me. Hey, I am a sex GOD... well at least Kikyo says I am...'_

_Realizing that I wasn't going to get anything out of her I said, "Uh, can you speak?"_

"_Gumba..." Was what I got in response. Oh, so she can't speak, okay whatever, not my problem._

"_Right..." I said turning to face the front. Where the fuck is Kikyo? She should be here. She's usually always here before I am. Her phone call this morning had made me very anxious. 'Wait till I get my hands on her...' I thought, as my lips curved upwards. _

_Just then, the door opened, and I heard the voice of the woman who currently was occupying my mind. _

"_INUYASHA!" Kikyo squealed as she ran in causing all heads to turn in her direction. She sure can make an entrance. _

_She ran to where I was sitting, but stopped abruptly when she noticed that girl sitting in her seat. _

"_What is **that**?" she asked, her voice full of venom. _

"_I don't know, I think the new chick, but I don't think she can speak." I said, as I looked at the girl who seemed to be frightened. _

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SEAT YOU BITCH. THAT IS **MY** MAN. UNDERSTOOD? MEANING HE IS OFF LIMITS, NOW LEAVE." Kikyo suddenly exploded. Her face was beet red, and she looked like she was about to explode any second. _

_The new girl squeaked, and grabbed all of her things immediately and stood up. She spotted a seat next to Kouga, and went to sit there. I smirked, if Kikyo was able to do **this** to her, imagine what Kouga would be able to do? I laughed at this thought. _

"_What's so funny?" asked Kikyo as she sat down beside me as if nothing had happened. _

"_Nothing," I said smiling at her as she leaned up to kiss me._

_I laughed causing her to break the kiss._

"_What?" she asked clearly annoyed._

"_What you did just now, was hilarious." I said unable to control the fits of laughter that overtook me._

_Kikyo smirked, "What else did you expect? Me to be okay with it? Oh hell no." _

_I laughed as I caught her lips in another kiss. _

_**Kagome P.O.V**_

_I hated it. I hated school. I hated people. I hated my life. I hated **everything**. _

_After that 'girl' who I later discovered was named Kikyo, had come in and made my already bad day even worse, things did not go up. They only hit rock bottom from there. _

_It was now lunch, and I was sitting with Sango picking at the food she had forcefully bought for me._

"_Eat." she said as she stared at me. _

_I sighed knowing there was no use in arguing with her, so I shoveled a spoonful of pasta into my mouth._

"_How's your day going?" she asked me, as if she knew something was wrong._

"_Okay..." I said slowly._

"_You were never a good liar Kagome, so save both of our time and tell me what happened." she said sternly, much like my mother would have, but I shoved that thought out of my head before it could take complete control over me._

"_Fine." I said sighing. "Well in homeroom I sat beside this guy named... Inuyasha? I think it was and..." _

"_Wait, you sat beside Inuyasha?" she asked looking at me with wide eyes. _

"_Yeah..." I said._

"_Didn't his bitch of a girlfriend give you shit?" she asked._

"_Yeah well that's what happened... she came up to me and started freaking out about he was her man, and I should back the fuck of and whatever, which forced me to move and sit beside this guy named Kouga." I said. _

_Sango looked at me with a look of... pity? _

"_Inuyasha, Kouga, and this other guy Miroku are the most hottest guys in this school. They pretty much run this school." she said, then suddenly her voiced turned ice cold. "As for that girl, her name's Kikyo. She's Inuyasha's bitch pretty much. I am going to kill that cunt head, just you watch me." she said standing up her eyes ablaze._

"_Wait Sango!" I pulled her back down, "Don't please, it's okay I don't mind, for real. Everything will be okay, just don't please." I said my voice dying down to a whisper. _

_She looked at me long and hard. _

"_Fine, I'll let her off this time, but if she does it again, that bitch's head will be on my wall." she said in a monotone voice._

_I cringed. Only I knew how vicious Sango could be when she was really pissed. _

"_Thanks," I said as I looked down to my food._

"_Sango!" someone called. _

_I looked up to see a girl running towards where we were sitting. Her hair was in long pigtails, and she was wearing jeans with a simple top. _

"_Hey Ayame," said Sango smiling at her. "Oh, this is my cousin Kagome." she said motioning to me._

_I smiled weakly at her._

"_So you're the famous Kagome Sango's been telling me about for the past month." she said smiling at me. "I'm Ayame, nice to meet you." she said stretching her hand out towards me. I took it cautiously and shook her hand._

"_Oh Sango, I was supposed to tell you that the party at Miroku's house is this upcoming weekend. You're invited, and Kagome you can come too." she said turning to me and smiling._

"_Why did Miroku invite me?" Sango asked looking confused. "We aren't even friends."_

"_Oh Sango, you naïve little girl, do not tell me that you don't see the way Miroku looks at you. It's so obvious he has the hots for you!" said Ayame like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it probably was because Sango is really slow on these things. _

"_Please," said Sango, "Even if he did like me, which I doubt he does, I would never go out with anyone like him." she scoffed._

_'What's wrong with this Miroku person?' I wondered._

_Ayame probably saw the confused look on my face because she laughed and said, "Miroku is the most perverted guy you will ever meet. I swear he'll fuck anything with a heartbeat."_

_I burst out laughing, "Really?" I asked between gasps of air._

_Ayame giggled, "Really, and we all know our little Sango loves that about him." she teased as Sango turned bright red._

"_You better leave now Ayame, unless you want to die." threatened Sango as she stood up. _

_Ayame laughed, "She's your problem now Kagome!" she said before running away. _

_I sat there laughing real hard, before Sango sent me a death glare and I shut up instantly. The bell rang then, and Sango got up and gathered her things. She had already showed me where my other classes were so we both bid goodbye, as we parted in opposite directions. _

_As I made my way through the crowded halls smiling about what had taken place just a few minutes ago, maybe this move would turn out to be a good thing after all, that was when I heard some people call me. Well, they didn't exactly say my name, but I heard people yell, "Hey new girl!" and instantly turned in the direction the voices were coming from. It was **them**. Inuyasha, Kouga, Kikyo, and another boy, who I assumed to be Miroku. All standing there smirking at me._

"_Hey whore, where you going, the janitors closet? For a quickie perhaps?" said Kikyo laughing maniacally, soon after Inuyasha and Kouga both joined in, and I was left standing alone as the final bell rang and they left together laughing the whole time. _

_Whore? They called me a whore? I glanced down at myself and saw the ratty old clothes I had chosen that morning. Whore? How can they possibly come to the conclusion that I was... a whore? _

_I felt the tears well up and my vision went blurry. I ran to the girls washroom, locked myself in one of the stalls, and cried, I cried until my throat hurt, I cried until no more tears came. _


	2. Fast Forward

**Disclaimer: We don't own. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome P.O.V <strong>

Two years. Two years had passed since the accident. Since my baby brother and I had moved in with my cousins. Since I had switched schools to Shikon High. Two years since my life had changed from 'perfect' to hell.

Starting today, I would be a twelfth grader. My final year at Shikon High. I sighed as my alarm clock went off. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. I was too busy freaking out over having to return to that dreaded place I called a 'school.'

I pushed out of bed knowing well that if I didn't get up in the next five minutes, Sango would be pounding down my door.

I walked sluggishly to the bathroom, and stared at my reflection in the mirror. What had I ever done to be put in the situation I was now in? At my old school, my life was the complete opposite. Everyone was my friend, everyone knew me, everyone loved me.

However when I had moved to Shikon High, it was a completely different story. The moment people lay eyes on me, they hated me. None of them tried to get to know me. None of them wanted to get to know me.

The sad part is, the person who gave me the most shit, I actually thought he was attractive. Hot even. Inuyasha. I sighed, that was a long time ago though. Now, if anyone dares bring him up, I lash out and use every single curse word imaginable. Why, you may ask? Well back in the tenth grade, I was invited to Miroku's party, by one of my now close, and only friend (besides Sango) Ayame. I didn't want to go. I really didn't. But Sango's constant pestering made me agree. It was a surprise to me because she told me she wasn't really fond of Miroku, but I think that's just what she wants everyone to think.

Playing hard to get? I don't know. Anyways, what happened at that party made me absolutely loathe Inuyasha, and I swear, that hatred I have towards him will never change. _Ever_.

I probably stood there for a long time just staring at myself reminiscing about the 'good old' times, because the next thing I know, she's pounding on my bathroom door. I snapped out of my thoughts and took a quick shower, put on my usual sweat pants and sweater, and walked out of my room ready to face whatever today brought me.

I stepped out of Sango's car and sighed as I looked up at the building towering before me.

"Just one more year," I reassured myself as I turned to see Souta and Kohaku get out of the car timidly. They were starting high school this year.

I put on a smile to try and make the boys feel a little better, "Are you guys ready fro your first day of high school?" I asked as they looked at me.

Souta looked like he was about to puke, and Kohaku looked like he was in internal pain.

"Yeah, sure." they both mumbled.

"Relax guys, you're both going to be fine," said Sango as she came around the car to join us. "Let's go, we'll help you find your classes."

Sango led the way inside, as Souta, Kohaku and I followed.

Kohaku and Souta had all classes together this semester, which made it easy to show them all their classes quickly. Once they had been taken care of, and they had started feeling a bit better, Sango and I left to search for our classes.

We had homeroom together, so we walked in and found ourselves two seats in the front of the class.

"So," said Sango turning to me once we had taken our seats. We still had fifteen minutes left until class would begin.

"So... what?" I asked just as Ayame burst through the doors.

"KAGOME! SANGO!" she screamed as she came running towards where we were sitting.

"Hey Ayame," Sango and I said.

"OHHHH, I miss you guys so much!" she squealed as she tackled both of us.

She was always so energetic, and happy. _Always_.

"We missed you too Ayame," I laughed as she latched her arms around my neck.

"How was your summer?" she asked us both as she sat down on my desk.

"Great, Kagome and I were working extra shifts to save up money to help pay for college, and then spent the last two weeks of the break reassuring Souta and Kohaku that high school will not kill them."

said Sango sarcastically.

"Aw, you guys had so much fun without me!" Ayame pouted causing me to laugh.

"Oh Ayame, summer was not the same without you." I said as she laughed.

"Of course it wasn't." she said cockily.

"How was your summer at the Bahamas?" I asked her.

"Great! The Bahamas are awesome! We should all go together some time." she squealed as she waved her hands in the air.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Yeah we should! If one of us wins the lottery by then!" she said earning a glare from Ayame. Sango just want not a morning person.

"Anyways, back to what I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted." she said glaring at Ayame who stuck her tongue out.

"Okay there, when did Sango turn into Miss._ Ifuckinghatetheworld_?" asked Ayame.

I laughed, "Around the time we started taking extra shifts."

"Oh, that explains the PMS, I thought it had something to do with Miroku." Ayame said looking at me innocently.

By now I was literally rolling on the floor laughing as Sango sat there very red in the face. You could pretty much see the steam coming out of her ears... if you looked close enough.

"SANGO AND MIROKU SITTING IN A TREE!" Ayame started singing dancing around the room, this sent me into hysterics.

"Both of you better shut the fucking hell up _now_, if you know what's good for you." Sango said in a deadly whisper.

We both shut up instantly and sat down trying to hold in our snickers.

"Back to what I was saying," said Sango ignoring the wide smiles we were giving her. "Kagome, it's about you and Inuyasha, and what's been going on," she started.

"Don't fucking mention his name." I said all the previous laughter instantly disappearing. They both knew how much I hated him. So this was no surprise.

"Calm down Kagome, just listen to what I have to say," said Sango, I nodded knowing she would never say or do anything to hurt me. "Okay so, this is a new year, meaning you're going to have to face him sooner or later. Unlike over the summer when you could hide from all of the pain."

I nodded, but not really sure where she was going with this.

"So, I am going to help you get through this. I don't want you to hurt anymore. It's our last year, and we should make the most of it before it's too late."

"I agree," said Ayame, her face serious.

"Okay... but what am I supposed to do?" I asked them, still not sure what they wanted from me.

"You," said Sango, "Are going to stick up for yourself. You are _not _going to sit there and take whatever shit Inuyasha, Kikyo, or any of their other bitches force upon you. Understood?"

I sat there, and stared at her. How could she expect me to do anything about this? They would just make it worse for me.

"Understood?" said Ayame in a calm voice.

I looked at my two best friends in the whole world, and sighed. They want the best for me, the least I could do for them is this. So I nodded, and the second I nodded, the devil himself stepped foot into the classroom.

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

Fuck. School. I forgot I had that shit. Twelfth grade. My final year. It's not like I bothered to keep up with my studies or anything. What was the point? I was so rich, I could bathe in my money if I wanted to. Maybe I should skip today...

I heard knocking on my door, which was followed by my mothers voice. "Inuyasha, get up! You have school today! Twelfth grade!"

I growled, "I know mom! You don't have to remind me!" I yelled as I stood up from bed. So much for skipping.

I checked my phone before I went to the bathroom, to discover that I had 20 text messages. All from Kikyo. I went through each one, and they were all like; "Inu baby, I miss you" "INU-KINS, you better come to school tomorrow." "I love you Inuyasha, you are mine forever and ever."

I started at my phone, not knowing whether I should be flattered, or scared for my life. I was considering responding to them, when I heard my mothers voice again.

"INUYASHA YOU BETTER BE OUT OF BED!"

"Yes mother!" I yelled back before running to the bathroom before she had time to knock down my door and forcefully give me a shower.

I came out of the shower twenty minutes later wearing black baggy jeans, and a red t-shirt. I put on my black leather jacket, grabbed my phone and left before my mother could catch me and shove something down my throat.

I hopped into my black BMW and turned the radio on blasting the music. I started driving when I realized I hadn't called Kikyo yet this morning. If I missed one day, she went crazy, and accused me of cheating on her. It made me angry, but what was I to do? I chose to be with her, and this is what I had to put up with. Besides, the sex was amazing.

I dialed her number and held the phone against my ear, as my other hand was holding onto the steering wheel. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey baby," she answered seductively.

"Hey, are you on your way to school?" I asked trying to block out all thoughts of Kikyo wearing nothing but a leopard print thong.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am... we don't have any classes together!" she whined into the receiver.

"I know," I sighed. "But we still have lunch together, and then after school we can do whatever we want..." I said earning a giggle from her.

"Oh yes, I'll definitely be looking forward to that." Kikyo said laughing.

I chuckled, "Well I'll see you at lunch then?" I asked as I saw the school come into view.

"Yeah, okay bye, I love you," she said.

"Same here," I said quickly before hanging up.

I hated it when she used the "L" word.

I found a parking space quickly, parked, and jumped out, only to hear someone call my name.

"Inuyasha!" I turned to see Miroku walk up to me, smiling that lecherous smile of his.

"Who have you been groping now?" I asked, we both had homeroom together, so we started walking towards it.

He faked a look of hurt, "No one my dear friend, what would make you say that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh cut the 'good boy' act Miroku. Me, of all people know you inside out, and one look at your face was enough to tell me you were with someone."

He laughed, "I should haven known, and don't worry, it was no one special, you know my eyes are set on one girl only."

"Who? That Sango chick? Don't tell me your _still_ obsessed with her?"

"Why? What's wrong with her? She is smokin' hot my friend." he said sighing as he stared off into space.

I brushed it off, whatever, it didn't matter to me.

We both turned a corner, and ended up at our classroom. I pulled it open and walked in, Miroku following closely behind. The first person I saw when I stepped in was none other than Kagome Higurashi.

I smirked as I saw her look up to the door, and our eyes met. She looked at me for a quick second before dropping her gaze immediately. Sango and Ayame turned to look me right in the eyes. Both of them gave me a glare that made shills run down my spine before turning back to their friend.

I found a seat in the back, in the same row Kagome's seat was in. Excellent I thought as I sat down with Miroku beside me. The bell rang and I saw Ayame hop off the desk, and leave, but not before giving me one of those death glares. I swear if looks could kill...

**Kagome P.O.V **

Class was droning on forever. It was only first period, and I already wanted to go back home and sleep. I glanced at the clock for the tenth time, only to realize that a minute had passed. What made matters worse was that I could feel Inuyasha's glare on the back of my head. Why did I have to have class with him? Why did he choose to sit right behind me. Why? I tried to ignore him and focus on Mr. Totosai's lesson, but let's face it, the old coot was boring as fuck. Even he can't stay awake during his lectures.

I started to zone out near the end of class when I felt something hit the back of my head. At first I let it go, thinking it was just me. However, after I felt it for the third time, and heard snickers from behind me, I knew it wasn't just me. I glanced to the floor beside my desk and found little pieces of rolled up paper. Cautiously I leaned down to retrieve them from the floor. Something had been written on them. I glanced at Sango who seemed completely oblivious to the situation afoot, staring with wide eyes at the teacher. How she found this class amusing was beyond me.

I looked back to the little pieces of paper sitting in my palm. The giggling that had been going on behind me had grown louder, and my curiosity was growing as well. I mean, I kind of already 'knew' what to expect once I opened the little pieces of paper, but a part of me was hoping that maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be what I thought it was.

I took a deep breath, and took one out of my palm. I started uncurling the tiny piece of paper. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion. I could hear the dramatic music playing in the background. So close, just one more flip an-

"Is that a note I spy Higurashi?" I heard Mr. Totosai's voice shatter through my trance.

I looked up to see the whole class had turned to me. The giggling behind me had turned into a muffled laughter as I could almost picture Inuyasha sitting there with his face red, gasping for air.

"N-no..." I tried slowly knowing very well there was no way he was going to believe me.

"Nice try, bring it up here." he said confirming my previous thoughts.

I stood up and walked to the front of the classroom slowly. Once I had handed the tiny piece of paper to the teacher, I turned around and walked back to my desk praying that he wouldn't read it out loud.

The whole world itself seemed to be against me, because as soon as I finished thinking that, Mr. Totosai goes, "Well, who wants to know what's in this note?" with an evil perverted smile. Yes, perverted.

The whole class broke out into hushed murmurs. Sango turned to me and gave me a questioning look, and I turned away, knowing if I told her, it would turn into one of her most famous lectures, and I for one was certainly _not_ in the mood for one of those.

I glanced back to the front to see Mr. Totosai opening the piece of paper as the rest of the class was staring anxiously at him. God, people are so nosy. They should just stick to their own goddamned business.

Mr. Totosai cleared his throat as if he was about to give his acceptance speech of winning the Nobel Prize. Psht, as if _that_ will ever happen.

"Roses are red,  
>Water is blue,<br>Your hair looks like a bird's nest,  
>And I bet its the same down there too,"<p>

The whole class was dead silent. I looked down into my lap. I knew it was going to be something like that, but I just didn't want the whole class to hear it. Great, now everything's probably gonna get worse.

I heard Inuyasha burst into laughter and drop to the floor as the rest of the class responded by joining with him.

I looked up at my best friend to see her staring at me with wide eyes, which were suddenly set ablaze with anger. She stood up pushing her chair back as she turned to Inuyasha.

"You are a fucking asshole." she said through her teeth as she grabbed my arm and yanked me out of my chair and dragged me out of class.

"Sango! What are you doing!" I asked, as I rubbed my now sore arm.

"Kagome! What the fuck is wrong with you! You know the reason they do this to you is because you don't do shit about it!"

I groaned, great this was exactly what I needed right now.

"Sango I know I-"

"No, you don't know Kagome. You don't know shit Kagome. I am sick and tired of seeing them do this to you. Constantly. And you may feel that I am yelling at you and not helping you by comforting you at a time like this, but I am not going to baby you, and tell you that things will be better. You are going to have to start standing up for yourself, because let's face it Kagome, I'm not gonna be here to fight your battles for you all the time."

I looked down, I knew what she was saying was right. But, I just can't bring myself to stand up to them. Only I knew what it felt like to be constantly put down, and ridiculed. Sango didn't have a clue.

When I didn't say anything, Sango let out a frustrated sigh.

"Just think about it Kagome. It's for your benefit, not mine." she said before turning around and heading back to the classroom.

I stood there, tears welling up in my eyes. Fuck. Why was I crying about this? I thought I was over all of that. But when I heard the distant laughter of my so called _fellow _classmates, I felt my heart hurt. Maybe Sango had been right, maybe it was time that I stood up for me, and changed my life, for the better.

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

That was the most funniest shit ever! The look on everyone's face was priceless! Even Miroku laughed a little, before turning serious when that Sango chick glared at him. I told him later that the only reason he acted as if what I did was wrong, was because he wanted to get into Sango's pants. Typical Miroku. Speaking of Sango, her comment didn't faze me one bit. Hey, maybe I was an asshole. It's not like I cared. I didn't give a shit as to how that bitch felt. Kagome was a whore, and hell, who knows, maybe what I had written was the truth? Then it wouldn't be bullying. It would be simply stating the facts.

"Inuyasha man, that was awesome!" said a guy from my English class.

"Thanks dude," I said. I had been getting that all day. People liked it when I did this, and hey, if the people liked it, then the people were going to get it. When class was over, I cockily slid out of my seat and headed towards the door with my bag slung over one shoulder, making sure that it 'accidentally' hit the back of Kagome's head, and continued on while ignoring the uproar from her cousin, Sango. I was stopped at the door by the old fart, Mr. Totodile...uh, -_sai._Whatever the fuck the teacher's name was.

"Excuse me, young man, I'd like to have a word with you." he said to me.

"Sorry, but I've got somewhere to be." I declared, beginning to walk out, before being stopped by his voice.

"Inuyasha, I'm serious. I want to speak with you. Now." The demand in his voice made me sigh, knowing I wouldn't be able to get out of it. I turned around and pulled the most uninterested face I could muster, even though I was still chuckling in my mind because of the poem. Hey! I should be a poet! I could make a ton of cash and become famous! Like that dude, Mr. Meuss... _Er... Dr. Suess._

"Now son, I'd like to comment on your unnecessary and frankly disturbing insult at Miss. Higurashi today. I do not tolerate that kind of behavior, and I expect much better from a senior student. Understand, Inuyasha?" He scolded. Great, my last year of high school and I'm being treated as if I'm in Kindergarten. They might as well give me some cookies, milk and a blanket and I'm all set for nap time. Oh, how I just love sarcasm.

"Yeah, mhm, alright sir." I nodded, faking obedience, figuring it'd be better to go along with this so I can get out faster, because frankly, I hate confrontations. Unless I'm the one confronting. Yep, my blood is _boiling_.

"Good. Now, I want to say, for your own benefit, that it'd be better not to make any enemies. You never know who you're going to be working for in the future, and-" And blah, blah, blah, _blah_. That's all I could hear everytime he opened his mouth.

"I hope we've come to an understanding, Inuyasha?" He asked me, with a certain stern look in his eyes, that screamed _listen-to-me-because-I'm-a-senior-citizen-who's-already-been-through-life-so-I-know-better-but-I-have-no-one-to-talk-to-so-I'm-going-to-criticize-your-every-breath. _Or maybe I'm just not too good at reading looks. Whatever. Close enough.

"Yeah, sure. Can I go now? Not that I care all that much, but I'm going to be late to class." I responded to him with a snarky tone. Yep, that's right. _Snarky_. It's a word. Google it.

"Alright, boy, you may leave. Just heed my words." Heh, he said 'heed'. Fucking old timer.

I grunted, then turned away and returned to my previous journey... Getting the hell out of this classroom. Once I succeeded, I grinned and felt I deserved a reward. I scanned the hallway which was full of people, scurrying like the little ants they are, heading towards their classrooms. Fuck. Where the hell is Kikyo when you need her? I pulled out my handy-dandy cell phone, (fuck, I've got to stop all these babysitting duties. Whiny mini-bitches-to-be makin' me watch Blues Clues. I hate life.) and send her a text message. I headed towards my locker, awaiting her reply.

_'Msg from Kikyo: I'm at my locker, why? What's going on?' _She messaged back. I grinned. She hadn't left for class yet. I pulled out a pack of my favorite wrapped latex friends, shoving it in my bag, then began to tread in the direction I now knew she was in. How embarrassing would it have been to drag her out of class so she could satisfy my needs in the nearest Custodian's closet? My answer is: _very_.

As I neared her locker, I spotted her. I watched as she smiled like the disgusting lagoon creature she really is, and somehow managed to force a grin on my face. I supposed I looked like I was in pain.. Oh well, she's the hottest girl in the school, not to mention sluttiest, so I guess it'll do.

"Oh, hello my little Inu-kins! How are you today, baby? It's been so long since I've last seen you!" She exclaimed as she jumped on me. "Oh, Inu-kins! Are you alright? You look like you're in pain!" She gasped. See? Inuyasha always knows.

"I'm fine. I just had a talk with a teacher that's left me needing some cheering up." I said suggestively. I was hoping that she'd get the hint. I know that _I _may be dumb, but my girlfriend is a lot worse.

"And? How does that concern me?" She asked me confusedly. Apparently my hopes were at a loss. I then wiggled my eyebrows, _knowing _that she would now understand what I meant. "Oh! _That _kind of cheering up!" She smiled seductively. Well, she tried anyway. There was a piece of spinach in her teeth that almost ruined the whole mood for me. _Until, _she took my hand and dragged me to the Janitor's closet that was conveniently, and somehow magically placed only a few steps away from her locker. What a coincidence!

After the 15 minutes we spent in that closet, I threw the door open to find the hallway completely empty. Thank _God_. You know, if I believed in one. I walked out and Kikyo followed me while fixing her clothing and currently messy hair, _thanks to me_.

"Oh, Inu-kins, you get better everytime!" she complimented dazedly. I love compliments. And it's not like I didn't know that _I_ was a fucking God. I guess I do believe in a god. Me. Heh, I should start going by Inu-God... I think I'll stick to Inuyasha for now. I felt her throw her arms around my neck as we walked through the hall. She seemed happy. So, naturally, I had to ruin that.

"You have spinach in your teeth. It's fucking disgusting. When you went down on me I felt like I was being molested by a fucking salad." I snarled. Another _S_ word. I love those too.

"You're an asshole, Inuyasha! I just gave you the best fucking sex you'll ever have in your life and you insult me?" My shrew screeched.

"Yup." I responded, leaving her standing in the hall glaring daggers into my back as I walked toward my class, which I was now well over 15 minutes late for. Math. Whoopie. At least I can get a freaking nap. Not that the sex in the closet wiped me out, or anything, I mean, I have the stamina of a... a... some type of creature that has an insane amount of stamina...yeah.. but, I just like to sleep. Especially in math class. Then threaten whatever smart ass mathematical fucktard I'd be sitting next to that day to do my homework.

I stride into the classroom, and the teacher gives me a disappointed look. Nice try buddy, you're not going to get me feeling guilty. I get that look everyday. If my mother can't make me feel a thing, neither can you.

"Late again, Inuyasha?" He asked.

"_No_..." I reply sarcastically, "I've always been here. I'm just getting up from my seat to sharpen my pencil and have a friendly chat with Tinker Bell about the weather." The man sighed. He should know better than to expect a serious answer out of me.

"Please have a seat, Inuyasha, and enough with your sarcasm." Whatever, I thought as I approached the desk that I had reserved for myself since the beginning of the year. I sat down and put my head on the desk. _Sigh_, It's nap time.

**Kohaku P.O.V**

High school. First. Day. _My first day of high school_. This is nerve-wracking stuff. I can't believe that I'm finally starting high school. After anxiously awaiting its arrival for months, -no, _years_. I took a few deep breaths as Souta and I walked into our homeroom class. As they usually do when in unfamiliar surroundings, my eyes scanned the room. A short man standing behind the teacher's desk, who I figured to be the teacher... I looked down at my timetable... Mr. Myouga... The bell interrupted my thoughts and the teacher began to speak.

"Alright, good morning class! And might I say, welcome to Shikon high!" Mr. Myouga exclaimed in a jolly tone of voice. Well, he sure seemed to be nice enough, but I knew looks could be deceiving, so I reminded myself to stay on my toes. "If everyone will have a seat, I will begin to explain the curriculum for this course." And... that's when everyone sat down at a desk. I took the one closest to the door, just in case I needed to make a quick escape. Souta sat right beside me, winking at a few of the girls. He always was way more outgoing than me. If a girl even _talked _to me, I'd get all choked up, start sweating, and then run away.

Sighing, I glanced back down to my lap. This was going to be a long four years of my life.

The door opened and I looked up and my breath hitched in my throat. The most gorgeous girl I had ever seen in my fourteen years of life walk in. Her clothing gave me a pretty good idea of what her body was like. Her hair reached just halfway down her back, and was in soft curls. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Damn..." I muttered not even realizing what was coming out of my mouth.

Souta apparently did realize what was coming out of my mouth because he turned his attention to me before looking up to see the girl that had just walked in.

"Hey there beautiful," he called as he winked at her causing her to turn red in the face and quicken her pace to sit beside a girl in the back of the class.

I stared at Souta, wondering where he ever got the courage to be so... to be so upfront with his feelings.

Souta however seemed to take my look in a different way because his face changed from "flirty" to guilty.

"Hey man, if you like her then she's all yours. Don't worry I got nothing against it." he said.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked my voice shaking. Dammit what the fuck was wrong with me today?

Souta grinned, his lips curving into a sly smile. "Oh you know very well what I'm talking about." he said before turning back to the many girls who were flaunting over him. "Her name's Rin, by the way." he turned back to whisper to me before continuing on with his new found hobby.

'Okay... weird...' I thought as I resumed my previous slouched over position. 'Rin.. pretty name... ' I thought unintelligibly.

The door opened again, but this time, instead of a beautiful girl, in walked a boy who seemed like he hated everything. He confirmed my observation when he sent me a glare that sent chills down my spine. 'Okay, note to self stay clear of that guy.'

He walked in as if he owned the place, and went off to the far corner where he sat completely alone, with his arms crossed across his chest.

Yup, this was definitely going to be a long year.

**Sango P.O.V **

I was pissed. I was beyond pissed. I was so pissed I was seething. The previous events with Kagome were still fresh in my mind. How _dare_ he? How fucking _dare_ he? Besides being pissed at him, I was also very angry with Kagome. How many times had I told her to fucking stand up for herself? And nothing. It's like everything I had said was some joke to her. Like I had nothing better to do, then sit with her all day, and tell her to stand up for herself.

"Sango, please talk to me," Kagome whined for the hundredth time that day.

I hadn't spoken to her since first period, and it was now the end of the day. We were walking to our lockers together, but I wasn't saying anything. I wasn't going to say anything until she decided to stand up for herself. I was at my last resort. If this didn't work, then I don't know what else I could do.

"Sango! Kagome!" I heard a voice over all of the chatter.

"Hi Ayame," I greeted as I saw Kagome look at me.

"Oh, so you'll talk to her but not me?" she asked, her voice sounding hurt.

I cringed inwardly, 'It's for your own good Kagome,' I thought as we reached our lockers and I grabbed my lock.

"She's not talking to you?" I heard Ayame ask Kagome as I yanked my locker open and dumped the books I had been carrying inside it.

"No..." I heard Kagome's soft whisper.

"Why not?" Ayame asked me grabbing my arm so I would look at her. "I thought you guys had been like attached by umbilical cords or some shit before you were born." she said rather sure of herself.

I disregarded that last statement. "I am not going to talk to her until she decides to fucking stand up for herself." I said my previous anger returning as I pulled my arm out of her grasp.

"So that's why you won't talk to me?" Kagome asked sounding surprised. "I thought I had done something to upset you..." she said.

"Kagome, you did do something to upset me!" I all but screamed in her face. This girl was so dense sometimes.

"That poem Inuyasha wrote about you, you weren't supposed to just sit there and take it goddammit! You were supposed to freaking stand up for yourself and say, 'I will not take anymore of this' for crying out loud." I said now shaking with anger. "Kagome, I love you with all my heart, but you're going to have to smarten up and do this one thing I want you to."

"But Sango, I thought we had this talk before? And right after you left, I did decide that standing up for myself will be for the better." she said sounding confident.

Well that left me speechless.

"Well then... good," I said not sure of what to say anymore.

"Wait, what happened?" asked Ayame standing there looking very confused.

"I'll fill you in later," I said as I shut my locker and swung my back over my shoulder. "Let's just leave." I started leading the way, when Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku all turned the corner walking in our direction. Inuyasha for once didn't have Kikyo trying to grab up on his dick. Hm, weird... meh whatever not my problem.

I turned to Kagome a goofy grin on my face.

"Now's your chance to prove to me that you really meant what you said to me just a few minutes back!" I said suddenly happy.

I saw Kagome's expression change from confusion, to horror as she looked past me and realized just what I was talking about.

I turned back to see the three of them, all laughing about something, but the minute they laid eyes on me their faces went straight.

Was I really that scary?

I glanced over my shoulder to give Kagome a knowing look as I continued forward knowing my two best friends would follow.

I saw Inuyasha glance over my head, probably at Kagome, but then he looked back at me and continued on forward. Fuck, the _one_ time I _want_ him to say something, he doesn't.

'There's always tomorrow,' I thought when Miroku came to a halt right in front of me blocking me from going any further.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I noticed Kouga make a kissy face at a now blushing Ayame before running after Inuyasha.

"Baby, your legs must be tired, cause you've been running through my head all day." he said with a sly smile on his face.

I blinked a few times. 'You have got to be kidding me,' I thought as I opened my mouth to respond when he suddenly pulled me into a very tight hug.

I felt my face heat up as I tried to push out of his iron grip.

Then I felt it, his hands, making their way down my back, and came to a stop right over my ass.

That did it.

I freed one of my hands and smacked him right across his face causing his head to snap to the side.

"Never, ever dare touch me again." I said in a deadly whisper as I stalked off not bothering to check if Kagome and Ayame were following me.

The nerve, touch me will he?

I'll make sure to show him who the _real_ Man-in-charge was. _Er.. _woman.

* * *

><p><em>We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Could we aim for.. 5 reviews for Chapter 2? That'd be great :D<em>


End file.
